The Parish (Left 4 Dead 2)
NOTE: Beacuse Left 4 Dead 2 technically has no script just a random phrase or quote said now or then, this technically isn't a transcript, but a list of assorted quotes used only in that certain campaign. Coach The Waterfront * "Thanks, Virgil. You stay safe, brother." * "We made it REAL damn far, people. I'm proud of you. Now let's just cross that last mile." * "We BEEN through hell getting here. Now we're at the last mile. Let's make this COUNT." * "They're still flying jets!" *Coach: "Alright! military's still here!" Nick: "Is that a good thing?" The Park *'[''' After reading graffiti about CEDA ] "Where is CEDA? Zombified. '['Alternate Line]' "Good question. Where in the hell is CEDA? Cause I'd like to shoot some of their asses." * "How does bein' so right feel, Nick?" * "These ain't zombies. Somebody's been shootin' people." * "I don't know shit. We gonna keep movin'." * "Warning alarm will sound if door is opened upon clearance from tower." * "Alarm's gonna sound when we open the door." * "Through the bus station!" The Cemetery * "Army abandoned this neighborhood." * "Zombies didn't bring down that chopper." * "There was some kinda war goin on out here." * "Everyone into the sewer." * "Nick! Good news - we're going down into this sewer." *"Man Nick, you picked a bad day to wear your white suit."' ' :'Nick:' "Tell me about it..." "Alarms everywhere, people. Watch yourselves!" * "WOULD YOU STOP SHOOTIN' THE GODDAMN CARS?!" * '[ When the jets blows up the freeway ] ''"MOTHERFU-" * "Alright. Shit. Nobody panic. We gonna head down and find another way up onto the bridge." The Quarter * "Man, they're lighting up this whole place. We gotta get to the bridge." * "STOP BOMBING US." * "Shit. Damn, that one was close!" * "There's a safe room in it!" The Bridge *'[' Upon contacting the military via the radio on The Bridge ]''' '''Military: "Bridge, are you immune?" ** Coach: "We are NOT infected." ** Military: "Negative Bridge, are you IMMUNE? Have you encountered the Infected?" ** Coach: "Encountered? Boy, I am covered in zombie blood and puke and eyeballs and twenty other parts I don't even recognize. We are immune as SHIT!" *'[' Upon reaching the beginning of The Bridge ]''' "Oh yeah...our goal is right next to the bridge! '''ON THE OTHER MOTHER EFFIN' SIDE OF THE WATER!" * [ 'At the beginning of the bridge '] "Alrightalright. We gonna stroll across that bridge, and the army's gonna take care of us." *'Nick:' "Or they're gonna line us up against the wall and shoot us." *'Coach:' "Well you free to make yourself a new life right here in this room, Nick." *'Nick:' "Okay, alright, lets go." * "Those sound like soldiers! Somebody talk to 'em." * "Somebody pick up the radio." * "We gotta lower that drawbridge." * "You want to TEST me? I been through HELL to get to here! You are NOT the one to take me down!" * "I walked through a WORLD OF SHIT to get here! I am not gonna die now! I am NOT gonna DIE NOW!" Misc * ['' When seeing a riot zombie ]: "That zombie's got armor. I WANT ARMOR!" * '''[ ''Reading the sign at the start of The Parish ] '"Infected detected, no shit." *[ Reading a sign, laughing'' ] '''"Form orderly line." Ellis The Waterfront * "That Virgil is a goddamn hero, going back there when we are so close. Let's get to that bridge...for Virgil." * "Jets. Jets mean people!" *['' When sees an alarmed car '']' "Ya'll better not shoot the car." *'['' Upon seeing the buses at the bus station'' ]' "Did I ever tell you guys about the time my grandpa took me on a bus to Memphis to visit Graceland, and we--" :'Nick: "Ellis, Ellis! We don't have time for that right now!" ::'Ellis: '"Okay. But I do love goin' on bus rides." '['Alternate Line] "You ain't never been to Graceland, Nick? Man, y'all should've come, we had so much fun!" '['Alternate line] "All right, Nick. But how about this: did ya know Graceland ain't nothin' but a little house in the ghetto." * "I love camping, but this here don't look fun." * "This here doesn't look like a fun campout." The Park *[' ''When seeing the statue of Andrew Jackson ]''' "Man, I wish we had a horse right now. I loooove horses." '''Nick: "Ever eaten horse? It's tasty." :Ellis: "Who ain't right in the head now?" ['''Alternate Line]' "Horses are for ridin', not eatin', Nick." :'Ellis:' "Horse!" ::'Nick:' "Nice observation, Ellis." The Cemetery *"Goddamn! Another one just went off!" *[ '''If shooting an alarmed car in the impound lot ]' ''"That was definitely not me." *"I'll tell you what'd be real bad right now: a Tank." *"Do you know why they bury them above ground?" *"They bury them like this cause they're under sea level." *"It's like a whole city of crypts." *"It's a little city of graves." *"Man, look at that helicopter." *"Why'd you think it crashed?" *"All these alarm cars, it's like a puzzle!" *"WELL FINE THEN, THERE, I'LL SHOOT A DAMN CAR!" *"Oh man, I hope we don't see no ghosts." : '''Nick:' "Ellis, you're carrying like ten different guns." :Ellis: "You can't shoot a ghost, Nick. I mean, shit, it ain't rocket science, man." *"I guess we're gonna visit that graveyard. It's kinda spooky." *"I guess we're gonna have to visit that graveyard." *"Whoa! That was cool and all, but shit!" *"Well I guess we can't go that way." *'[ 'When going through The Cemetery' ] '"Man, if these were real zombies, going into this graveyard would be like death." *"Don't trolls live under here?" *"They're infected." The Quarter * "Hey, Nick? They can't hear you, because they're in jet planes." *'[' When approaching toilets on Parish ]''' '''Coach: "Aww, man, stinks 'a piss..." Ellis: "I dunno. Smells kinda nice." *'Coach:' [Reading notice] "Report the sick..." : Ellis: "Report the sick?" :: Rochelle: "Don't worry Ellis, they mean the flu, not in the head." *'[ 'After the Survivors have been dropped off by Virgil ]''' "Thanks, brotha'." Nick *[' ''The beginning of The Parish ]''' "I...have not...come this far...to die now." *[' ''In response to Coach saying how close they are to the bridge' ]' "You mean that blurry line in the horizon? Let's not get ahead of ourselves." :[' ''Alt '''] "Yeah, well, seeing the bridge and getting there are two different things." *'[' When the fighter jets fly by at the beginning of The Parish ]' '''Coach: '"Alright! The military's still here!" :'Nick: '"You don't evacuate people in fighter jets." :[' ''Alt ] Coach: "They still flyin' jets!" :Nick: "I wonder if that's a good thing." *'[' Response to Ellis's horse comment ]''' "Ever eaten horse? Tasty." : '''Ellis: "Horses are for ridin', not eatin', Nick." *'[' Upon seeing the bathrooms in The Park ']' "From the looks of this park, I'm glad we didn't arrive early." *'Nick:' "Oh man it, smells awful in here." / "It smells like...piss." :Ellis: "I think it smells kinda nice." :Nick: "You're screwed up in the head, you know that?" ['''Alternate Line]' "Goddammit, you are messed up." *'[' ''Upon seeing uninfected dead bodies ]' "Jesus! These are people! They were shooting people! I told you I bad feeling about this." :'Coach: "How's it feel to be so right, Nick?" :Nick: "Not good..." *'[' Before starting The Park's Crescendo Event ]' "As soon as we open that door, get ready to run for the tower." :'Ellis: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait...why we goin' to the tower?" :Nick: "We run to the tower, and we turn off the alarm!" : Ellis: "Oh! Okay, okay, I get it!" : [''Alt''] : Ellis : Wait we are going it together right? : Nick : Of course we going it together. : [''Alt''] : Nick : As soon as that door opens, get ready to run for the tower. : Coach : Got to agree with that. *'[' Upon seeing the hash marks on the barricaded bedroom wall ]''' "Does this guy's scorecard mean what I think it means?" *"Jesus, it was open season on everything out here." *[' ''Upon entering the sewers ]''' "I am not going in the se-- Ah screw it! Let's go." *"Oh Christ, not the sewer." *"Ugh. What's that SMELL?" *[' ''Upon taking a Nightstick from a dead Riot Cop ]''' "I used to steal these from cops back in high school." *"If my friends ever saw me usin' a cop's gun..." *[' ''Upon entering the impound lot ]''' "Whoawhoawhoawhoa watch where you shoot!" *"If you wanna shoot cars, lets shoot cars!" *"Careful, carrrefullll..." *[' ''After reaching the freeway after the impound lot ]''' "We made it, I can't believe we actually made it!" :[' ''Fighter jets blow up the freeway in front of him ]''' "OH COME ON!" *[' ''In The Quarter's Safe Room, as bombs are being dropped ]''' "Christ, those guys are such assholes." Alt "Well, it's official. They're trying to kill US now." *[' ''In The Bridge's Safe Room ] Nick: "Before we run across this bridge right toward the people who've been dropping bombs on us, anyone wanna talk about a Plan B?" :Ellis: "I don't." / Coach: "No." :Nick: "Alright then, let's go." ::[' ''Alt '''] Coach: "Alright, alright, alright. We're gonna stroll across that bridge, and the army's gonna take care of us." :Nick: "Or, they're gonna line us up against the wall, and shoot us." :Coach: "Well, you're free to make yourself a new life right here in this room, Nick." :Nick: "Okay, alright, let's go." :[ ''Upon seeing The Parade'' ]' Look, Ellis! ''A tractor. Rochelle *[' ''When seeing the "Where is CEDA? graffiti in The Park ]''' "Good question. Where is C.E.D.A.? I just see zombies... " *[' ''When passing The Park bathrooms ]' "Ugh. Whats that smell?" :'Ellis: "Smells nice, don't it?" ::Coach: "Smells like people been living here and shit." *'[' On being bombed by the military ']' "WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" *"Something tells me they stopped checking for Survivors..." *'[' Seeing the Bridge ] "There's the bridge...you're sure they're going to be there?" Category:Transcripts Category:Left 4 Dead 2